The Tale of the Rubberman who Rewrote History
by KatoGS123
Summary: This following story is about Monkey D. Luffy, who became king of the Pirates but at the loss of his true love, the Sunny, and his crew, it begins about 5 minutes after Luffy buried his loved ones and his true love, Luffy later will meet someone who can send him back in time only once, will Luffy take the offer or will he forget his pirating days forever? Oh who am I kidding, Luffy
1. Prologue

The Tale of the Rubberman who Rewrote History

Hello there, I'm Kudo D. Kato

Most people know me as Kato GS123, the youtuber!

I am starting my Fanfiction life now! This following story is about Monkey D. Luffy, who became king of the Pirates but at the loss of his true love, the Sunny, and his crew, it begins about 5 minutes after Luffy buried his loved ones and his true love, Luffy later will meet someone who can send him back in time only once, will Luffy take the offer or will he forget his pirating days forever? Oh who am I kidding, Luffy would jump at the chance for an adventure! Join Luffy as he goes back in time to rewrite history and save his love, who can hurt him with a punch even tho he's made of rubber!

If I had the Oda Oda no mi I'd still wouldn't be able to own the anime

I don't own one piece, only my own OCs and how the characters act

The rain continued as the young boy with a straw hat finishes laying out the last of the dirt in the eighth grave at that hill on the island of Raftel. The boy looked at the eight graves and gave a half hearted smile.

"L-look guys... We made it... The map of the world... Greatest swordsman... The all Blue... Brave warrior of the sea..." The boy continued, crying as he lowered his hat onto the grave of his first mate for a minute, before he went to the chef's grave, then the rest of the graves. "We found a cure for any illness... We learned about the unknown history of the void century... We got the greatest super ship to the one piece... We got to hear some amazing skull jokes too..."

The boy's name is Monkey D. Luffy, the new King of the Pirates. And he had just lost his world to the world government.

"Damn it!!! It should have been me!!!! I am the captain... And I failed..." Luffy kept balling his eyes out as he walked away from the graves, carrying the last tangerine from the navigator's tangerine farm.

Suddenly Luffy hear a voice behind him. "You miss them... don't you?" Luffy turned around and saw a much older man, a red overcoat on him.

"Who are you?"

"Gol D. Roger."

"But you..."

"Died? Ha! My body died but not my soul!"

"Why are you here?"

"To give you a gift. The One Piece."

"But that treasure..?"

"Just a bunch of loot, the one piece is something nearly impossible to hold onto."

Luffy looked away, looking at the graves of his friends.

"I don't deserve the one piece"

Kato: How did you guys like the first chapter? I hope you liked it, don't worry, time travel will be next chapter! Btw should I have it so Luffy can have the power to give Zoro, Ace, and the others who he is ok with them knowing their memories? If so, should I also let Luffy give Garp his memories too?

Luffy: can I have meat now?

Sanji: really Luffy? We're all dead and your worried about meat more than Nami~swan and Robin~chan!?

Zoro: EroCook...

Sanji: what did you say brokencompass?!

Zoro: you heard me!

Kato: well I'm gonna stop these two ghost from destroying my room... Kato Squad OUT!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

The tale of the rubber man who rewrote history

Anon, this is a LuNa fiction, if you couldn't tell from Luffy having the last fruit from Nami's tree, and that wasn't a chapter, it was like how a movie does when there's more then one movie it shows what happened in the last movie for a minute and from the summary "and save his love, who can hurt him with a punch even tho he is

Guest, thanks for the spelling checks but idk how to change them lol

P Serpent, thanks for telling me I did a good start

MadelVer, I know it's sad but I wanted it to be where Luffy will learn to be stronger and learn that his in love with Nami. So I want Luffy to be upset and start to only think of Nami, thus making Luffy feel even more pissed at Arlong that... well you'll see Muhahahaha

My YouTube channel is

https//channel/UC1xzkqaunfGcfY0JdYhWTZQ?app=desktop

I don't own One Piece... I only have the Dream Dream no mi powers... that was a lie

Ussop: even I saw past that lie

Nami: Kato doesn't own One Piece, he owns me berries for killing me off tho

Me: Oi!!!!

Chapter 1: Awakened

Luffy shot up in his bed sweating. Looking around, Luffy noticed he was in a tree house, and he realized his famous straw hat was clean and oddly, to big for his head!

"what the hell?" Luffy stated, then quickly gasped loudly! "Why the hell do I sound like a kid!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up Luffy!!!! We're trying to sleep!!!!!"

Luffy looked over and saw them. Ace and Sabo, both at their usual places to sleep back when they were kids, but they were kids again!

"Ace!!!!!! You're not dead!!!!!!!!!!"

Before Ace can see it coming, Luffy somehow properly used his devil fruit powers to rocket himself to Ace.

"Damn it Luffy!!!! What the hell!!! And when did you learn how to do that?!"

"Oh crap... I remember now!!!!"

Flashback to Raftel

Roger laughed heart fully and walked over to the depressed King, then gives him a punch on the head.

"Why'd you hit me?!"

"Felt like it"

"Wait... I did the same thing to Coby 3 years ago!"

"You figured it out yet? Or do I have to spell it out for... Zzzzzzz"

"Oi! Wake up and finish what you're saying!"

"Oh I fell asleep... sorry! As I was saying... I'm you! You are me! You were me in your past life!"

"Ok... WHAAAAAAT?!"

3 hours later

"So let me get this straight... I was you in my past life. The One Piece is a devil fruit that once eaten, will grant the eater to return to the past and live his or her adventure again, and give the memories of the future to those he wants to have the future memories of that person back to them? And I can save my friends if I eat it?"

"That pretty much sums it up..."

"So it's a mystery fruit..."

"Yep"

"Give it to me! I need to save my friends!!"

"Here"

"Where is it"

Suddenly the fruit falls from the sky on Luffy's head. Luffy stared at it and eats it quickly, not wanted to waste anymore time.

"Goodbye Luffy my reincarnation! Best of luck to you! You will be weaker but train, remember the future and learn! And kill those bastures for kidnapping my son and killing him and taking my son from me!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!"

Luffy starts to vanish in thin air, and Roger smiled as his future form vanishes.

"Take care me..."

And Roger vanishes too.

Back to the present(or should I say past?)

Ace looked at Luffy weirdly.

"So you're from the future?"

"Yosh!"

"Prove it"

Suddenly Ace and Sabo remembered everything instinctly.

Ace screamed suddenly, memories of him breaking his promise pulsing in his mind.

"Im sorry I broke our promise Lu..."

"Ace, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'm alive, after all, I had amnesia."

"Guys, stop fighting!"

"Luffy is right Ace, we have to start training!"

"Sabo you ass Luffy is weaker now so we still are stronger"

"Do we still have our powers"

"I think it gave Ace his powers but Sabo, I think you don't have Ace's powers now"

Ace then started a fire with his mind

"Nice, now I don't have to eat that crappy taste again..."

Kato: so how'd you guys liked the official first chapter? I think I did well

Ace: did you have to make me have a headache during that?

Kato: Uhhh... dreamo dreamo no... run like hell!!!!!!

Nami: since Ace is gonna hurt Kato I'll finish this! Kato wants you to sub to his YouTube Channel, link is at the top of this chapter, and please comment what you want him to do next chapter... what does he say at the end?

Kato: Kato Squad out!!!!!

Ace: get back here you little!!!!!

Luffy: shishishishishi


	3. Chapter 2

The Tale of the Rubberman who Rewrote History

Midnight, I want it to be different and I plan on only his crew, Ace, Sabo, Garp, Coby, and a few others to get their memories back. Also to state, Luffy does not have the power to show them memories but to grab the future them's memories and fuse them with who he picks to regain their memories, much like how Brook can be revived with his Devil fruit power, Luffy's second fruit can "revive" those by dragging their memories from the future to the past and into their past body, thus causing the person to remember the future, and in some cases (like I did with Ace) they might become in pain!

Sabo: Kato doesn't own One Piece... but he got his ass kicked by Ace last chapter

Kato: Oi!!!!!

Ace: you better not give me more headaches you * son of a * * *

Dragon: Kato Owns only his YouTube channel, nothing more

Ch 2: the Burning of the Gray

It has been a whole month since Luffy went back in time. Since then he had brought Ace, Sabo, and even Garp's memories back to the past!

"I still can't believe that Sakazuki killed you Ace!" Garp said as he threw boulders at Luffy, Ace, and Sabo.

"Oi! Gramps! Don't kill us on accident!"

The four of them had agreed, after a long talk, that Ace, Sabo, and surprisingly Garp would join Luffy's crew on the Grand Line, Sabo at Logue Town, Ace at Alabasta, and Garp at Water 7!

"Just be lucky that I'm joining you brats! I'm still not happy you rugrats didn't join the Marines!"

The reason why Garp is throwing boulders at the three kid sized monsters is because they all agreed to start training intensively so they don't lose anyone this time around!

"Sabo! Ace! Gum Gum Ace Rocket!" Luffy yelled out as he and Sabo prepared for their combo attack that they used on the King of Mt. Colubo when they were kids.

"Do your worse, you damn Brats!" Garp yelled out as he readied his own attack, his "Fist of Love"!

As Ace and Garp's fists connect, a bright blinding light shrines all around the battlefield, sending the field to a blinding state!

A hour later, our crew of Luffy, Ace, Sabo and Garp are battered and bruised, eating freshly cooked Tiger meat! (Guess which tiger lol)

"Wow! What a rush! I feel like I can fight Whitebeard!" Sabo announced loudly as they ate.

"Same here Sabo! To bad that tomorrow you'll be leaving and joining Dragon until we meet again at Logue town!" Luffy deadplannly stated at he stole Garp's food

"Brat give it back!"

"No"

"Damn it... tonight our last night together" Ace said while holding back a tear.

"Then let's make the most of it guys!" Sabo yelled. Sabo knew that if he didn't go, a lot of people will die from the nobles, corrupt marines and more.

As the day and night ran by, Garp arrested the pirates who lit the Gray Terminal on fire, and told some Marines to come and help clean up the mess and come once a month to collect the trash the corrupt nobles of Luffy's homeland. The next morning they dropped Sabo off at the beach before Dragon gets their.

"Take care brothers, our paths will cross again soon!"

The brothers shared a short hug and smiled.

"See you soon!!!!

Ace, Luffy and Garp left the beach.

"Dragon! I want to join!"

And Sabo vanishes from where he standed, in his place was just the prints on the sand, Dragon's ship in the distance.

"Bye Sabo!!!!" Luffy yelled loudly with a smile!

So what did you think of this chapter? I planned originally to have Dragon remember the future but then I thought why rush with that when I can do that later in the future like to say during the two years time skip the crew will once again have, but this time without Ace dieing! Maybe... who knows!

Nami: I'm in the next chapter!!!! But you still owe me berries Kato

Zoro: ha Nami's got you screwed

Nami: don't forget you still owe me Zoro

Zoro: Witch...

Luffy: Nami's not a witch...

Luffy blushes

Nami: awww thanks Luffy

Sanji: why does Luffy get Nami and I don't!!!!!

Kato: haha that's what you get #zoroxsanji lol

Zoro: Oi!!! That one kiss that happened because of that foxy pirate jerk and the whole media thinks me and Sanji are gay! I have a girlfriend not a Sanji... that cooks better than his shit anyways

Sanji: him too! Zoro has a girl!!!

Zoro: yup but she's dead unless Kato makes Luffy come to my island and give me my memories

Kato: if you want Zoro's girlfriend Kuina to be alive and apart of the Strawhat crew, leave comments saying Yes or no to that!

Luffy: I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!

Kato: Kato Squad Out!


	4. Chapter 3

The Tale of the Rubberman who Rewrote History

Chapter 3: The Joy of a Faded Dream

I don't own One Piece

Nami: he does owe me Berries tho

Zoro: ha whipped...

Me: Oi!!!

She ran. Fast. Crying while looking for a place to hide.

"Leave her alone Fish Basture!"

She looked up and saw him, a tall man with a strawhat and a scar under his eye, standing between her and Arlong.

"She's my slave, you pathetic human! I can do whatever I want with that slu... aghh!"

The strawhatted man punched the fishman hard in the jaw, sending the fishman flying.

"Nami wake up"

Nami opened her eyes and looked up

"Breakfast is ready! Mom made breakfast!"

Four year old Nami looked at her older sister Nojiko.

"I had that dream again..."

"Ohh? You ok?"

"Yea... just a little scared still... but that strawhat guy from my dreams came again and saved me!"

"Did he now?" Nami looked and say their mother, Belle mere in the doorway.

"Yeah!!! He's getting cuter too!" Nami said blushing.

"Is he now?" Belle mere asked with a smile and then chuckled, "you two better go eat, you promised Genzo you'd take him lunch when you go over today while I'm cleaning the house."

"Ok mom!" The girls then went off to eat.

Later that day around the time Arlong attacked the shore, the girls are running.

"That's the fishman from my dream!" Nami cried out in fear.

They watch their mom soon give up her life to save theirs but then...

"Men... kill these three as examples for my reign over this island!" Arlong smirks as he ordered his men to kill.

"Huh... men why aren't you attacking?!"

Behind Arlong is a small 5 year old boy wearing a strawhat on top of mostly dead bodies of fishmen pirates.

"I promised someone long ago to never let Nami's smile fade... Arlong... you are taking my friend's smile away!"

"Ha what's a kid like you gonna be able to do to me?"

Before Arlong can even blink, the boy punched him hard in the gut.

"Gum Gum Red Hawk!!!!!"

Arlong died on inpack.

"The kid killed him with one punch?!"

Nami followed the boy onto a Marine ship and listened to what they were saying.

"Luffy... you sure you don't wanna give Nami her memories?" Ace spoke first.

"I agree with Ace... I thought you love her" Garp followed after Ace.

"I do but... I don't wanna drag her into this... she might die again and I don't want that to happen!"

"Luffy, that's stupid! If Nami remembers then she'll be stronger!"

"Excuses me but what's this about me?" Nami walked in a looked at the three.

"How'd you get on the ship!!!!" The three yelled!

"I snuck on, now tell me all you know now!"

Here's chapter 3! I hope you like it! Next episode will be LuNa ship's beginning and Zoro will be there with his ship of ZoKuina

Nami: y-you saved my mom... I could just kiss you Kato... but I'll take Berries instead since I love Luffy

Me: I'm not giving you a penny... I'm broke

Zoro: I'm broke too thanks to that witch

Kato: Kato Squad Out... someone get my lawer...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Liers, Swordsmen, and Cooks sneeze

Luffy stared at Nami, thinking up a lie to say so she'll leave...

"Uhh... I dreamt it up..." Luffy said as he looks away from Nami and perks his lips, in the way he does when he lies.

"You're lieing"

"AHHHHHH!!!!!! She saw thru my lie!!!!"

"No I didn't, not til you admitted it!" Nami said with her famous grin, but as a kid.

"Luffy you fell for the oldest trick in the book by someone who you said did the same thing to Ussop hundreds of times" Ace said smirking like the devil himself.

Nami soon was restored to her former mind and Luffy regretted that as...

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!"

Luffy's face is now black and purple, some teeth missing.

"HA!!! Even as a kid Luffy, Nami can still kick your sorry rubber ass!" The two D's family members laughed out until... Just like that, Ace and Garp were just as black and purple as Luffy!

"So we have a plan, I'll come over to Luffy's island and help him find Zoro, Sanji and the others in roughly 13 years and if you already have them by then then go around stopping events that we stopped orgininally?" Nami said as Luffy, Ace, and herself walked to her home.

"That's the plan!" Luffy said with his famous D smirk.

Elsewhere on a island close to Luffy's island

"Aaaaachoo... did someone talk about me..? Oh well back to training to beat Kuina!"

Elsewhere on a rock in the middle of the East Blue

"Aaaaaaaaaachooo... old man pirate... you think there's a pretty girl out there talking about me?"

"Why did I sacrificed my leg and food for this perverted kid..?"

Elsewhere on a island that has a famous kid who makes everyone groan with his tall tales

"Aaaaaachoo... someone must be bragging about me being a awesome Captain! Well time to spook the locals!!! PIRATES ARE COMING!!!!!!!!!"

"UGGGGGGH GIVE IT A REST USSOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

END OF CHAPTER!!!

END OF CHAPTER!!!

So... yeah... I haven't been posting in a while... but I have a reason...

Nami: tell us

Luffy: yosh tell us

I been busy...

Franky: that doesn't sound SUUUUUUUPA!

I know... next chapter is about a certain First mate and his girlfriend

Kuina: I'm not Zoro's girlfriend

Zoro: I'm not her boyfriend

Then what's this? -holds up a pic of them kissing behind the sences-

Luffy: shishishishi Kato ask me to find you two kissing and take a photo

Zoro/Kuina: Luffy/Kato!!! I'm gonna kill you!!!!

Kato/Luffy: AHHHHHHHHHHH RUN!!!!!!!

Kato Squad out! Zoro! Don't kill me! -jumps away from him and into the water- help! Can't swim

Zoro: not helping you...

Zoro: fine I'll help you... Kato is gonna be weak... but his next chapter is almost ready!

Luffy jumps into the water to save Kato

Zoro: now if you excuse me... I have to save two idiots...

Chopper: Kato Squad out!


	6. UPDATE! IM NOT DEAD

I'm not dead! I just lost my notebook is all, next chapter will be soon! Also I want you to check out my new story, it's all about Gohan our favorite Demi-superSaiyajin! This is where Hercule doesn't take the credit! And is trying to find the delivery boy!

Kato Squad **OUT!**

 **Luffy: I want meat!**

 **Goku: same!**

 **Zoro: I want sake**

 **Gohan: I want Videl's pus..**

 **Hercule: what were you gonna say**

 **Gohan: nothing...**

 **Videl: daaaaaaaad...**


	7. Up for adoption

**_Heeeeeey what's going on Kato Squad! Kato here!_**

 ** _I just want to say sorry that I haven't been updating this story... but that doesn't mean this story dies here! I may have been a bad parent to this story but not anymore! I am doing the best this and putting this story for adoption!_**

 ** _Luffy: but!_**

 ** _Kato: no butts fictional son, you and your girlfriend and crew desever better_**

 ** _Nami: you still owe me money_**

 ** _Kato: you'll get it, I'll make sure that your next author lets you steal all the treasure of Buggy, Kudo of a thousands plans, Arlong, any marines you fight, and the One Piece by the end of the series!_**

 ** _Nami: I LOVE YOU KATO SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

 ** _Zoro: first she is fooled by Robin by that now by the writer Kato_**

 ** _Kato: well... for those who want to adopt this story message me and we'll talk business!_**

 ** _From the cast of The Rubberman who changed history!_**

 ** _Kato Squad and Straw hats OOOOUUUUUUT!!!!!!_**

 ** _And Cut!_**


End file.
